


Stars

by Katella1110



Series: Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Magic, Soulmates, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katella1110/pseuds/Katella1110
Summary: For nearly al his life, Luke has felt the stars pull at him. They flirt, tug and whisper to him. Aunt Beru says that Skywalkers have always felt the call of the stars.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098902
Comments: 11
Kudos: 256





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a craving for this ship for almost a year, back when there was like 4 fics for Din/Luke. So one day I wrote this and it’s sequel instead of my essay. 
> 
> This is my first time writing fan fiction so please be kind.

For nearly all his life, Luke has felt the stars pull at him. They flirt, tug, and whisper to him. Aunt Beru says that Skywalkers have always felt the call of the stars. Grandmother Shmi felt them every night crying for her freedom, and later, when she was free, singing for her joy. His father had heard the stars calling him to join them in flight until an angel captured his attention. Aunt Beru says she does not know what happened after his father left, but that the one time he came back to visit, when Grandmother Shmi died, he seemed confused and scared. She thinks the stars may have been trying to warn him.

The stars seem to always call Skywalkers. Aunt Beru thinks that this time, the stars are trying to tell Luke that his soulmate is somewhere out there. Luke thinks it’s a nice thought, but he hopes that maybe it's his father. As he grows older, he thinks perhaps it’s his future, his fate to be a pilot among the stars that call him so—one of the rebel fighters against the empire (and hopefully against slavery).

Then R2D2 and C3PO join the Lars homestead, and he sees the princess in the holo message. He finds out the truth about his father from Old Ben. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen are gone. Meeting Han and Chewy, saving Leia, losing Ben, joining the rebellion, using the Force, and blowing up the Death Star.

It all happened so fast!

Luke can barely process the events happening, but when he finally sits down and looks at the stars, listens to them, he feels them shine a little. They're proud of him for getting closer to his destiny. But they still flirt and tug at him. They ease their pulling some days, but they always seem to call him elsewhere. Luke thinks maybe they'll stop when he becomes a Jedi.

Sometimes the stars seem to call Luke and Leia together. They both seem to show up at the gazing spot at around the same time. Han gets a bit jealous and asks if their stargazing thing is a date one time. Luke and Leia laugh and tease.

“Aunt Beru said that Skywalkers were children of the stars,” Luke says, a teasing glint in his eye. Leia snorts and goes back to looking at the star that was Alderaan. Han huffs but sits with them. The stars shine a little brighter that night. Han, Chewy, and Leia show Luke the constellations and tell him the stories associated with them. Luke contemplates telling him the slave stories Grandma Shmi passed down to Aunt Beru. They continue stargazing until the day they arrive at Hoth.

It's too cold for Luke's desert upbringing. Too cold to stargaze at night, much to Luke and Leia's frustration. Luke and still feel the stars' calls and their disappointment when he cannot follow. While the two are sad at being unable to stargaze, Luke is worse off. Leia may be frustrated, at the lack of peaceful stargazing and at Han, but Luke constantly feels their call now. They worriedly pull at him. He thinks they’re trying to warn him about the empire. In a way, he ends up being right.

The stars try to comfort Luke after Bespin. They coo and sing soothingly to him. They pull at him to try and help Leia with her sadness as well. Luke knows they want to take him somewhere else, somewhere farther away, but they also know not to push. Not now.

When Tatooine happens, the stars are angry. They hate seeing a Skywalker in chains. They hate the Hutts who have enslaved their children for too long. When the stars cheer, Luke knows that Leia has killed Jabba. When they sing, Luke knows that the other slaves in the palace are freeing themselves and are on the path to taking back the planet from the slavers that mother Tatooine has endured for too long. But more importantly, he hears the hush they made when Luke had spotted a ship leaving planetside as he landed. The sudden hush after years of the stars calling; and the rush of whispers when the ship was out of sight.

And for a brief moment, Luke wonders.

Until like all things in his life, Luke's destiny rushes at him. They save Han and rejoin the rebellion. Luke learns that Leia is a Skywalker too. He tells Leia the truth. They are children of the stars, the first freeborn Skywalkers in centuries, they are Vader's children, and he must return to his father.

Leia tries to stop him. Tells him not to go. But Anakin Skywalker is a child of the stars too. The stars have cried for his freedom for too long. So, Luke goes and has the stars by his side as he meets his father again. Only now can Luke see that while his father's helmet dims the stars' call, they can both hear the singing when they are together. Luke knows it’s a similar song to when he is with Leia. He suspects it is the same song his father heard when his mother was alive. (The stars laugh at how wrong he is.)

The stars hiss and scream when Luke meets the emperor. They loathe him and despise him for all he has done and will do. He enslaved their little Ani. He ruined Leia’s home. He tries to taint their Luke. It is the stars’ calls that stop Luke during his fight with his father. And it is their calls (the memory of their songs, Padme's star song) that calls Anakin back to the light.

Anakin dies, and the stars mourn for Luke's loss.

The empire lost the war, and the stars cheer.

Anakin joins Obi-wan, Padme, and his mother in the stars and watches over his children. And Luke is content with that knowledge.

But the stars still call, still flirt, and still tug at him. He tries to push it off. He wants to help Leia and the rebellion first. In the end, it’s Han that tells him to go. Leia had told him about the stars. They can both see him struggling. So, Han tells him to go and follow the stars.

"They have never led a Skywalker wrong before apparently," Han laughs, "And they got you this far, kid. So, follow them. Maybe there's another ragtag team of rebels that needs a Jedi."

So, after talking with Leia and many reassurances ("Luke, you don’t even know how politics work. So, how could you help me in the Senate?" "I could intimidate anyone that tries to fight you." Han laughs and says Leia doesn’t need any more help intimidating those losers. She's 5 feet of pure star fire. And, well, Luke can’t argue against that), Luke leaves to finally follow the stars five years after the empire's fall.

The stars are ecstatic. They pull and they pull. Luke has to laugh and tell them to be patient. He's not going anywhere else. They pull him one way and another. At one point, he ends up on the same planet twice. At another, he ends up on Tatooine, and the stars let him have a bit of peace to visit his family's graves before pulling him again.

Luke seems to just keep missing whatever it is the stars want him to find. They get disappointed when Luke arrives and whatever it is isn't there. Eventually, Luke dreams of a woman laughing, Ben sighing, and his father whispers a name. Luke wakes up and sets the new coordinates, Bogano. The stars sulk for a bit before they perk up and get excited again. The Force tells Luke he'll have to wait.

So, Luke waits. He explores the Zeffo ruins and looks at Jedi Master Eno Cordova's research in the abandoned workshop. He befriends the Boglings and the giant dragon-like creature that resides there (Cordova called it a Binog in his notes. Luke thinks dragon is more accurate.) The stars are anxious, but they aren't calling for his attention anymore, not pulling anymore. They don’t like waiting, but they'll do it for Luke.

Luke likes Bogano. For all that half the creatures want to kill him, they are relatively harmless. So, he protects the boglings, and he studies Cordova’s notes on the Zeffo. He still avoids Oggdo Bogdo with a passion (that is not a fight he wants to redo, EVER), but most creatures are easy to fend off. Overall, it is the most peaceful planet Luke has ever been on in his life.

He's in Cordova's workshop again, tinkering with his lightsaber, when the stars burst into whispers. He almost drops his saber when it happens. He finishes up quickly before going out to the landing pad. Luke knows his waiting is almost over.

Luke meditates on the landing pad for two days. It's almost sunset when the stars go into a mixture of excited giggles and hushed whispers.

 _Soon,_ they whisper and giggle

The sun is halfway down when the ship arrives.

Luke stands up as it lands. The ship is familiar to him in a way.

The stars are singing softly. The Force sings along with them.

As the ramp lowers, Luke gets nervous. The stars have been calling him all this time for this moment. All his life, they have been pulling toward whatever is on this ship. He wants to laugh at the stars for being so ridiculous, but he can't help but fear what if he messes this up. What if-

Cautious footsteps bring Luke out of his thoughts. He looks up and sucks in a breath.

Fett?

No. No Fett is dead. ( _Poor child,_ some stars whisper. _Misguided child,_ others say. _Slaver's hunter,_ more hiss. They never quite forgave him for taking Leia's love away.)

Luke realizes the armor is different. Still Mandalorian, but less color, more silver.

The man approaches him cautiously and stops before him.

"Hello!" Luke says with a nervous smile, "Welcome to Bogano, I guess. Th-that’s a nice ship you have. Not many people come here. And-"

"Why are you here?" the man cuts in.

 _His voice sounds nice. Musical almost_ , Luke thinks. _Actually, he feels-_.

"Bogano is supposed to be an abandoned rural area," the man continues, " like you said, not many people come here."

"Oh! Umm…well it’s a bit of a long story and well," Luke fumbled to find an explanation that didn’t make him sound crazy.

"Talk, kid."

"I-I’m…umm. I’m looking for something!" Luke manages to get out. He doesn’t want to lie. The Force and the stars tell him the man is trustworthy. But even he knows the full truth is too soon.

( _And what does that mean? Too soon? Does that mean he'll know this man long enough and well enough to tell the truth?)_

So, he rounds his words around the truth.

"…Something?" the man starts to get tense

"Yeah! My, uh, informants told me to come here to find it," Luke manages.

"And what exactly are you looking for?" The man is agitated now. If he was thinking of reaching for his blaster before, he's undoubtedly contemplating it now.

"What-What am I lo-? Oh! It's top-secret! It’s a sort of a family tradition thing!" Luke exclaims. _Well, it kind of is. Almost every Skywalker has apparently been led to something by the stars._

The man stops at that. He tilts his helmet a bit, thinking over something Luke said. "Family tradition, huh? So, everyone in your family's been traveling here to "look for something"?"

"Ah, well, we all looked in different places. Just my luck that I had to travel all the way here," Luke nervously laughs a bit at that. This is true. Grandma Shmi seemed to find it on Tatooine. His father was freed and taken to it by the Jedi. Leia seems to have already found it in the rebellion. It's just him that has to search for it.

 _I guess I did want an adventure._ The stars giggle at that.

The man stares at him a little longer. He seems to deem Luke as not much of a threat before turning back to his ship. Luke stands there for a bit longer before following him.

"Uh, so, you never answered my question," Luke said. "What brings you here?"

"Research," the man sighs.

"Research? Oh! Are you studying the Zeffo too? I didn’t know anything about the Zeffo at all before I found Cordova's workshop! It’s fascinating how the ancient Zeffo would use the-"

"What workshop?" Luke jumps when the man sharply turns to look at him.

"Oh. It makes sense you wouldn’t know. There's this abandoned workshop with all of Master Cordova's research findings. Hey, maybe I can show it to you later when you finish closing up your ship! Stars, it's so nice to be able to talk with someone else in person. All I've been able to do so far is holo call my sister, and she always..." Luke trails off when he sees a little green ear stick out of a bassinet. The man seems to be ignoring him (He completely tuned the kid out after started with “Stars!”). Luke walks over to the corner until he sees two big eyes looking inquisitively over at him.

 _Master Yoda?_ is his first thought

 _Oh my stars! It’s so cute!_ is his second thought, and the stars start cooing with him. The child, because it could only be a child, looks at Luke curiously. It tilts its head to the side, and its ears twitch a bit. But what captures Luke's attention the most is how it feels in the Force. Just like Luke uses the Force to read the atmosphere, this child is reaching into the Force as well. It, no _he_ , is probing Luke _with_ the Force.

Luke can barely breathe as he uses the Force to reach back to the child. A song fills his head as the two mentally connect. It almost makes Luke cry. It’s the same song the stars sing when he and his father finally connected before his death. There are variations, yes (because this child is not Anakin Skywalker, one of the few star children left), but it is the song.

Now that he's listening, Luke realizes that the world has been quiet for a while. Ever since the ship, which is in almost worse shape than the Falcon, landed, the stars have been quietly waiting. For a brief moment, Luke thinks _, maybe I've been waiting for the child_.

But he knows that’s wrong. He doesn’t even need the Force to tell it’s wrong.

Other sounds filter through the (lovely, cherished, mischievous) song and Luke slowly looks away from the child (The bond is still there. It will always be there.) and toward the Mando holding a blaster to his face.

And Luke can only stare at the Mando as he realizes how wrong he was.

He wants to laugh because, of course, Aunt Beru is always right.

Star songs are special and have different meanings. He knew that. He’s always known that. How foolish of him to think his parents had the same song as he and Leia, or even he and his father. No star song is ever truly the same.

So, Luke smiles at the Mando, and he can feel the man tense in the Force.

"You know we never introduced ourselves."

The stars sing their new song louder.

"Oh yeah," the Mando answers sarcastically.

"Oh yes," says Luke, nodding, still smiling, "Aunt Beru would have had my head if she knew I was so rude."

Finally, the star children can all be happy and at peace.

The Mando adjusts his grip on the blaster, and Luke smiles a little wider.

 _I've never been so happy_ , he thinks. Not when he found out about his father and the Jedi in Old Ben's hut. Not when he first used the Force. Not when he found out about his sister. _Definitely worth the wait._

"Here, I'll go first!" Luke sweeps his arms forward to bow, making sure to show the lightsaber in his trousers under his jacket. (The Force told him to wear the yellow jacket Han lent him after the first Death Star that morning. The stars said the yellow brought out his charming smile)

"My name is Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight," Luke mentally laughs at the Mando's reaction. His shock and his hope.

_So, we were looking for each other in the end. How romantic!_

The stars sing a new song then. It’s a song Luke has never heard them sing before, but he knows it'll be his favorite song for the rest of his life.

"I think that based on that kid's special talents, we may be able to help each other."

The Mando hesitantly lowers his blaster. He looks at the child before looking back at Luke. The blaster is put away as he sighs.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have a reference,” he says. Luke looks at him, expectantly. The Mando ( _His Mando,_ Luke thinks excitedly) shakes his head at him. “Call me Mando, kid. Or, sir.”

“Aww,” Luke pouts, “I don’t get your name?”

The Mando huffs a laugh, and Luke smiles.

_Yes. This will be just fine._

“Not many people know my name, kid. And I think I’ll keep it that way for now.”

“Well, not many people are the last Jedi. And don’t call me kid,” Luke scowls before turning back to the child. He smiles at him, and the child laughs. “Besides, I think we’ll be best friends now.”

“Oh really,” The Mando drawls out. His voice holds a hint of laughter.

The song is steady and strong. It’s comforting and adventurous. It feels like flying his X-wing.

Luke leads the way out of the ship and back to Cordova’s workshop, where he’s been sleeping all this time. The Mando and the bassinet follow him into the night air after a minute.

“Yup! It’s practically written in the stars!”

The Mando sighs behind him. ( _He does do that a lot, doesn’t he_ , Luke thinks) “Well then, Knight Skywalker, let’s see if you can earn my name.”

“You can just call me Luke, you know. Since we’re going to get to know each other soon,” Luke laughs.

“Heh. Alright, then…Luke.”

 _A Skywalker and a Mandalorian,_ Luke looks up at the sky and finds Coruscant. _Leia will love this._


End file.
